


hello, welcome home.

by sanctify (pains)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Blanc - Freeform, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, F/M, Gen, Insanity, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pains/pseuds/sanctify
Summary: heart made of glass, my mind of stone.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	hello, welcome home.

**Author's Note:**

> i still have a lot of emotions about chat blanc sorry

Chat Blanc dances on top of Tour Montparnasse. His arms are out before him, holding onto an invisible partner. (Just like how it was, a long time ago. A beret, long hair, music, swaying, dancing, in love, _happy._) 

There's a serene smile on his face. (If you could ignore how quiet it was, how bleak everything looked, it would have looked natural, it would have looked like a boy in love, dancing alone to the beat of his and his invisible partner's hearts.)

_"Isn't it lovely, all alone?"_ He sings under his breath. (He sings it to his invisible partner. He sings to the woman who isn't there, but should be.)

He dips his invisible partner, a smirk on his lips. (He rarely smirks these days, he rarely expresses any emotion these days. But, these moments where his mind wanders, these moments that are private... he smiles, smirks, laughs. Devolved into madness brought on by despair.)

"Ah, M'lady. You are as incredible as usual." He delicately grips the air, bringing his hand to his lips, kissing the empty space. (How many times did he do this particular action? Every moment he spent with her, cherished.)

Underwater, within Paris' ruins, there stand statues of two of the most important people in his life. (There should have been three. Then again, if the third was there, none of this would have happened.) He tiptoes along the edge of Tour Montparnasse before doing a swan dive into the water far below. He ignores the statue of the man that fills him with love and immense hatred, and instead looks at the face of the woman that fills him with love... and immense sadness. (And anger. But not at her. No. Never her. He was always confident in her love. She loved him. He knew that.)

He doesn't dare touch her face, knowing what would happen if he did. (It still gave him nightmares whenever he unexpectedly fell asleep. Replaying in his head, over and over. The way the statues of Nino and Alya turned into dust when he touched one of them. Destined to fade into the ether together. He didn't want that to happen to the woman he loved. He would not allow the only proof of her existence left to fade before his very eyes.)

(He is so tempted to Cataclysm the man beside the woman he loves, though. But he hesitated once upon a time, and still hesitates to this day.)

He stays underwater, staring at her face.

(He's tried to drown himself before, when the pain became too much and his thoughts were too loud, it hadn't worked. Alas, he could not die. He wasn't human anymore, not really.

He was Destruction, plain and simple.

You can't destroy the concept of Destruction, no matter if it has taken the form of a human.

Once upon a time, it had been a small, floating god-like being. 

He's forgotten the name of that creature.)

He makes it back to land, on top of his tower. (All that's left of it, at least.) 

He entertains the idea of being the princess on top of the tower. Where is his prince, his Lady? (He still longs for her. A part of his mind still hopes she'll come and save him.)

"Ma princesse, would you like to dance once more?" He asks the air.

("I'd love to, mon Adrien. You know the answer is always yes.") 


End file.
